herofandomcom-20200223-history
Robert April
Robert April was a human male of the 22nd and 23rd centuries first featured in Star Trek animated episode The Counter-Clock Incident. History Robert T. April was born in 2194 in the United Kingdom and entered Starfleet upon growing up. In the early 2240s the Federation went ahead with the construction of the first two in a new series of starships - the Constitution class ships. The first one was the Constitution. April was assigned to oversee the construction of the as yet unnamed NX-0002, both during the construction of the component parts at the San Francisco navy yards on Earth and the assembly of the vessel in Earth orbit. April chose the name Enterprise for the NX-0002 after taking the partially completed ship to rescue the disabled colony ship SS Rosenberg. Returning to Earth he married his vet Dr. Sarah Poole in 2244. On April 11, 2245 April was promoted to Captain and named the commanding officer of the Enterprise. The Enterprise was completed and was launched on July 4, 2245 during a ceremony attended by Federation President Samuel Solomon Qasr and former President Jonathan Archer. April commanded the Enterprise on a series of shakedown cruises over the several months The shakedown cruises went well and the ship was commissioned with the registry number NCC-1701 on January 3, 2246. Under the command of April the Enterprise began her first five year mission, with George Kirk - the father of future Enterprise Captain James T. Kirk - serving as first officer. April's wife Sarah served as the first chief medical officer of the Enterprise. One of April's early missions was leading Starfleet's relief efforts on Tarsus IV after Kodos the Executioner was ousted from power. The Enterprise remained at Tarsus IV for 79 days. Christopher Pike also served as a first officer on the Enterprise during April's command. When the Enterprise returned to Earth in 2250. Captain April announced that he was stepping down as CO of the Enterprise and turning over command to his former first officer and newly minted Captain Pike. April personally escorted Pike to his new command, sharing some advise with the younger man on commanding the Enterprise. Following his stint on the Enterprise April was promoted to Commodore. By the time his command of the Enterprise had come to an end, April was one of the most decorated Captains in Starfleet history, along with Philippa Georgiou, Christopher Pike, and Jonathan Archer. In 2267 April and Sarah were ambassadors at large for the Federation. Trivia *April was voiced by James Doohan, who had played Montgomery Scott in the original Star Trek and voiced a number of characters in the animated series. *A promotional photo was issued showing Star Trek creator Gene Roddenberry posing as Robert April. *In the alternate reality created by Nero in 2233 Robert April was a villain who had previously been commander of an Enterprise that existed after the NX-01 and before the NCC-1701. *The producers of Star Trek: Into Darkness considered making a rogue Robert April the antagonist of that movie. Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Wise Category:Leaders Category:Military Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes